


【主教扎&死神扎】今夜，他又一次来到我的床前

by Katherinekkkk



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform, 死神扎 - Freeform, 科罗雷多, 莫扎特 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinekkkk/pseuds/Katherinekkkk
Summary: 我曾经绝望地爱过你，仰望过你。我为你疯狂过；我曾经把你当作我的信仰。可是我怎么都没有想到，原来你缪斯的脸孔下，掩盖的是一张死神的面庞。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 2





	【主教扎&死神扎】今夜，他又一次来到我的床前

【ooc预警】死神形象参考05版的麻袋～

今夜，他又一次来到了我的床前。那个绝冠世间的美人，身着如轻雾般的薄纱，头带达涅佛所化成的那支桂冠，阿波罗亲手为他编成这冠，使得它散发着金灿灿的光芒，映着他秀美的金发。他的美来自理念世界，让他得以超越性别，拥有了一种雌雄莫辨的媚感。玫瑰与三色堇追随着他，世间所有的花都因他的美貌而羞怯。

我转过头去，不想直视他的面庞。“你没有必要来这里，请走吧。”

他像是没听到般地笑着：“沃夫冈，看着我。”

我没有动。

“沃夫冈，看着我。”他又重复了一遍。

“我不要。你看看你把我害得有多惨。我好不容易把你从我的生活中赶了出去，我才不会傻到让你再回来搅合了。”

“这么说就没意思啦。”我转过头去，对上了他玩世不恭的眼神，“你说得好像我们曾经的那些快乐时光都不存在过一样。我们曾经也亲手建造过专属于我俩的天堂啊。我赋予你才华和激情，你回报我以无穷无尽的行乐诗篇。谁都没有你擅长演奏，谁也谱不出你那样的曲子。”

他顿了顿，又说：“你别忘了，我给了你星星上的金子。”

“可你知道天堂之后是什么吗？”我忍不住打断了他。“我只是个凡人，我不像你那样可以永远待在乐园里。我注定会下坠，跌入地狱。你看看我的生活，失去了妈妈和爸爸，让姐姐生活在深深的失望中。你告诉我，这是正常人的人生吗？”

“正常人……”他不解地看着我，“你为什么要用这种词语？你明知道自己非比寻常，你是不世出的天才。”

“不世出的天才……可你知道吗？自从我从天堂下坠后，我这辈子就只想逃离自己的影子。我想要自由，我不想要被禁锢的生活了。哪怕代价是失去我那天赐的礼物。

你想听实话吗？我再也不会跟你走了，我已意识到这种自我献祭式是病态的，它一直在戕害着我的生命。”

我越说到激动处，他眼中的戏谑感也越来越重。我突然感到一阵无力，眼前这个人或是什么东西，完全是以我的苦难为生的，我献祭给他的痛苦的激情越多，他就越强大。

“说起来，你到底是谁？我以前只以为你是我的缪斯，我天赋的倒影。”

他点了点头：“你猜对了。我是你的缪斯、你的天赋不假。但我的确没有这么简单，这么多年我一直没告诉你我最重要的身份：死神。”

“死神……”我机械地重复了一遍这个名字，突然控制不住地大笑起来：“你知道吗？我曾经绝望地爱过你，仰望过你。我为你疯狂过；我曾经把你当作我的信仰。我曾经在每次作曲时，都心甘情愿地取了自己的心头血，由它在笔尖流淌，任我的灵魂为了我的热爱熊熊燃烧，只是因为你让我相信我就是音乐！可是我怎么都没有想到，原来你缪斯的脸孔下，掩盖的是一张死神的面庞。”

“我都知道，沃夫冈。”他的眼里突然充满了柔情。“今天我来就是想告诉你，es ist Zeit（到时候了）。”

他的双唇吻上了我的，谁能想到死神也能有如此炙热的嘴唇。我深深地亲吻着他，用尽我浑身的力气，诉说着我绝望的爱。我感到氧气在从我的肺里逃离，双目越来越眩晕。但是他的双臂紧紧地环绕着我，让我感到无比的安全，放心地瘫倒在他怀里。不知过了多久，我就看见了星星，它们上面的金子正散发出绚烂的光芒。妈妈和PaPa手挽着手，正站在光里冲我微笑。死神牵着我的手，把我带到他们面前。我转过头，在他耳边说：“帮我最后一个忙，告诉科罗雷多主教对不起，那天其实我想要跟他回去的……”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：本文灵感来自于瞎疼螺丝。死神的形象参考的是麻袋那版（当然，你要脑补是表哥那版我也欢迎）。主要是我真的爱惨了“陨落的天才”这个主题了。很多我欣赏的作家、艺术家，他们的人生让我感受到天赋也许不总是美好的，缪斯明明伴着死亡的气息。然而他们明知如此，却依然奋不顾身地爱着文学、爱着艺术本身，哪怕这种爱是那么的绝望。这是最最打动我的地方。小扎本人亦是如此，可能不看到最后我们都不知道，原来如影随形地帮助他谱出动人音乐的小阿玛迪奥斯竟是最后杀死他的那个人。原来这么多年，小扎都一直在和死神共舞，只是到了生命最后一刻才明白了这一切。
> 
> 关于主教大人，我真的太爱他了。虽然我花了很多篇幅写死神扎，但是我立场坚定地站主教扎。我一直相信如果唱einfach Weg那会儿，小扎要是跟主教走了，那一切都会好很多。我不是不理解扎对自由的那种渴望，只是他在瞎疼螺丝里也说了，他想要过正常的生活。纵观全剧，小扎若是想达成这个心愿，最能帮他达成这个心愿的伴侣就是主教大人了。小康不是不好，但她和小扎是一种性格，她自己也有自己一箩筐的麻烦（原生家庭），没法带小扎逃离自己的影子。剧中虽然大部分时候主教大人都暴躁如斯，但他其实是一个非常勤政为民的leader，在他治下的萨尔茨堡欣欣向荣。换句话说，他的性格完全是和小扎互补的，他入世，有责任感，不仅能过得好自己的生活，还能帮助他人过上更好的生活。小扎可能是他人生中唯一一个bug才导致他这么暴躁整天想吼他吧hhhhhh但是Der Einfach Weg 那会儿他也改了，他知道小扎不能过凡人受拘束的生活愿意包容他了，扎跟他回去之后大概是能好好生活+继续Ich bin Musik两全的。可惜事情永远不能顺遂，他的爱人还是再一次从他身边逃走了。但是小扎，我就不信，你没对主教动过心。


End file.
